


Move baby, move baby, I'm in love

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Больше всего на свете Баки любит слушать рассветную тишину.





	

**Author's Note:**

> исполнение заявки ББ КФII - 14

Постель будто бы до сих пор раскалённая, и её белоснежная гладь горячо льнёт к обнажённым ещё с ночи телам. 

Можно сказать, что больше всего на свете Баки любит слушать рассветную тишину. Почти тишину: шелест тонких простыней, тихое сонное дыхание, гул редких машин за окном. Баки любит каждую составляющую своего идеального утра — раннее пробуждение, ясное высокое небо, любимый человек в его объятиях. Стив — открытый, весь, весь для него, позволяет себя видеть со спины, беззащитного по сути. 

Баки хочется его — непередаваемо, неимоверно, всегда и как можно дольше, и ленивый утренний секс — частая замена гимнастике. Баки даже знает, что это куда более приятная и полезная замена. Поэтому начинает он медленно: целует в доверчиво открытую шею, щекочет распущенными волосами кожу, поглаживает под простынёй по боку, по бедру. Стив всё ещё спит: Баки знает это по тому, что Стив не подаётся бёдрами назад, не просит сам большего, а лишь чуть выгибается в спине, едва заметно, подставляется под прикосновения практически подсознательно. 

Это заводит. Это заводит ещё сильнее. Нельзя сказать, что он сам не был полутвёрдым ещё со сна, после жарких двух раундов в постели больше похожего на сладкую дрёму, но сейчас возбуждение уже какое-то полностью осознанное, что ли. Баки жмётся к нему крепче, скользит ладонью с бедра на низ его живота, пропуская через пальцы жестковатые завитки волос, и обхватывает чужой член, также приятно полуналившийся. Стив выпускает через зубы негромкий вздох, когда ладонь насухую ведёт вверх-вниз, и Баки жмётся к нему плотнее — член упирается меж крепких ягодиц, и хочется толкнуться, уже сейчас хочется вовнутрь. 

Ему никогда не нужно много времени для того, чтобы _захотеть_ , а ещё меньше надо, чтобы просто наконец _приступить_. Долгие, доводящие до сладостного изнеможения прелюдии — для романтических вечеров, а сейчас немного не такой случай. Сейчас просто хочется близости, хочется пусть и сонного, но единения, и то, что Стив не отстраняется с невнятным бурчанием, в котором можно разобрать «что ты делаешь», Баки считает за молчаливое согласие. 

Чего не хочется — так это тратить время на растяжку (которая, Баки знает, после прошедшей ночи не очень-то и нужна) и на поиск смазки, но по негласному уговору без последнего обходиться нельзя. Впрочем, и искать не приходится — тюбик обнаруживается на полу с его стороны кровати, и Баки выдавливает прохладную субстанцию себе на ладонь, тут же разогревая, ощущая, как заинтересованно дёргается член, и просит себя потерпеть — ещё совсем немного. 

Два пальца, протолкнутые на пробу, проходят легко, и Стив правда ещё растянут, ещё — Баки уверен — всё так же мягок и податлив. Он, убеждаясь в том, что дискомфорта не будет, обмазывает лубрикант уже по своему члену и, ложась поудобнее и приподнимая ногу Стива, придерживая ту за колено, наконец толкается сам. 

Влажно. Мягко. Чуть — самую малость — тесно. Привычно. В тот момент Баки кажется, что он и сам ещё не проснулся — иначе не объяснишь словно кругом пошедшую голову. Стив чуть ёрзает, инстинктивно сжимается, тут же расслабляясь вновь, стонет в подушку — Барнс знает: разбудил. И ещё кое-что: Стив никогда не против таких пробуждений. 

— Не двигайся, — звучит наконец хрипло и едва слышно, и Баки замирает, давая время привыкнуть, давая время насладиться этой секундой единого целого — сокровенной, важной секундой, и Стив едва слышно благодарно стонет в ответ. — Давай... Ещё. 

Стив позволяет вести. Баки знает, что того ещё кроет сонной дрёмой, что все ощущения ещё не пробудившегося окончательно организма собраны там, где он, и поэтому качает бёдрами осторожно, медленно. Стив устраивается поудобнее, откидывает голову, словно стараясь закинуть ту Баки на плечо, и Барнс ладонью свободной руки, удерживаясь на локте, обхватывает его крепкую шею, поворачивая к себе, и, дотягиваясь, смазанно целует в уголок приоткрытых пухлых губ. На лице Стива – чистое сонное удовольствие, Баки утыкается носом ему куда-то под линию челюсти, рвано дышит, неосознанно толкаясь быстрее, и чувствует, как чужая ладонь вслепую ложится на его бок.

— Больно? — шепчет он в ответ, и Стив лишь отрицательно мотает головой. Баки прикрывает глаза, перехватывает чужое колено ладонью поудобнее и толкается глубже — Стив убирает руку с его бока и вцепляется в угол подушки, и Баки знает, что ему хорошо. Чертовски хорошо.

— Сильнее, — даже не открывая глаз, хрипло шепчет Стив в ответ, словно подтверждая догадки Баки, и глухо стонет, прогибаясь в пояснице, когда Барнс двигает бёдрами резче, такой жадный, жаркий, ненасытный, будто оголодавший за ночь. Стив, закатывает глаза, неприкрыто выстанывает в ответ почти на каждое движение и ладонью с подушки скользит на низ собственного живота, не выдерживая и обхватывая пальцами налившийся член. Баки видит — и Баки позволяет, Баки сам уже близок, и сдерживаться или запрещать он не видит совершенно никакого смысла.

— Да, да, вот так, — бормочет он, беспорядочно целует чужие плечи и жмурится от подступающего удовольствия, буквально выкручивающего мышцы. Стив шумно дышит через рот, вдохи срываются на стоны, и он поворачивает голову, тут же ловя чужие губы в требовательный поцелуй.

— Я близко, — шепчет он, едва оторвавшись, и закатывает глаза, когда Баки буквально срывается, двигается грубо, быстро — так, как и надо, как и хочется. Убирая ладонь с члена, Стив перекладывает ту на чужое бедро и бесстыдно стонет в голос, ощущая на шее жадные поцелуи, слыша негромкое «кончай, кончай, Стив». 

И, наверное, Баки — единственный, чьего приказа он никогда не вправе ослушаться.

Стив, не притрагиваясь к себе, вздрагивает всем телом, выгибается, чуть двигает бёдрами словно в попытке толкнуться в воздух и кончает, ладонью вжимая в себя Баки ещё сильнее, буквально до побеления пальцев. Баки прерывисто выдыхает в его шею, вздрагивает сам, и Стив, не отойдя ещё толком от силы оргазма, стонет почти разочарованно, когда ощущает, что Барнс отстраняется и выходит. И буквально через пару секунд, больше сам зная, чем физически ощущая чужую дрожь, он чувствует тёплую влагу меж ягодиц.

— Доброе утро, — будто чуть севшим голосом шепчет он, и его губы трогает улыбка: едва ощутимого, такого _интимного_ прикосновения чужих губ поцелуем к его плечу в ответ вполне хватает для осознания — это утро действительно доброе.


End file.
